NewWing
by Theoneandonlystoryteller48
Summary: This is after firewing


Newwing (Events after Firewing) Rated T : For language and Sexual Themes .

Before I start, this is my very first story and I would like to say pls give me good reviews and feedback on how I should work on this and what I need to improve later on. I' am Mexican and live in Nevada. That's all I will say about myself and the rest you will see on my stories which are going to be Rated T, M.

Part 1: It had been 2 weeks after Griffin and Luna had come back and told their stories about their trip to The Underworld . When Griffin first told Marina about Cama Zotz and the dead bats she was shocked by this . Up until Griffin told her about the tree and the great tragedy of Shade, his father and Marina's mate. Marina's reaction was total sadness as he told her he gave his life for him. She couldn't get over it and was quite sad for a while but was relieved to have Griffin. "Mom, do you think it was my fault that he died ? " said Griffin . " Of course not , it wasn't you're fault and you're father did that because he loved you very much . "explained Marina . She tried so hard to bring in her tears and her feelings of great sadness as which she was sobbing. Now , everything was back to normal and the elders and marina and everyone else was calm . Meanwhile , Shade being a ghost inside of Marina and Griffin , he heard a familiar voice call him . " Shade , Shade , Shade." A voice called him . " What was that ?" said a confused Shade . He then flew out of his family and flew outside of Tree Havento knowwhere the voice was coming from .He heard the voice more clearly . " Come here… " the voice became closer . " Who's there ? and what 's your name ? " said Shade . " Then , a bat came out of the tree where Shade passed by and was surprised by this and said shit ! It was Nocturna , the great mighty bat god which she was killed by Cama Zotz . " Nocturna ?" " Yes , it's me Shade . " " How could you be alive ?" " I thought you were dead ? " " I'am , but that doesn't mean I can't still be a goddess of great good " . Shade was abosluty amazed by this and had so many questions on what to tell her . In his mind he thought , " is this real or a hallucination by my mind ? " He asked himself this but Nocturna continued on and told him about the story of the tree and Cama Zotz and the underworld . " Shade , I've seen your great bravery , your heart and soul are full of wisdom and good will and energy " . " What you've done to bring peace to the beasts , and end the curse of all bats …. You are the greatest silverwing of all time . " I believe you deserve a second chance and a gift . " " A gift ? And what do you mean by a second chance ? " . " I mean you deserve to live again as a bat and stay the way you were . " Shade could not believe this and said , " This is real ! I'am gentle unlike Zotz and I give out rewards to loyal servants . Holy shit , thank you so much , now I can go back to my colony and to my family . It's everything I've wanted . " You're welcome and may peace be with you… Nocturna then spread magic dust on him and transformed him back to hs oldself . Goodbye Shade , and may peace be with you . Wow , Shade thought . Unfortunately , when he returned back to normality , he was falling down . Oh shit as he stopped falling and flew straight to Tree Haven . " . Back at Tree Haven , Griffin had just finished playing outside with Luna and said goodbye to get ready to sleep . Marina was waiting for him and asked him , " How was it ? " " It was great mom and how was the reunion ? " " It was ok I guess . Back with Shade , he was entering Tree Haven and looking for the roost and at last found what he was looking for Marina and Griffin . " Marina ? he whispered " Shade ? " And when Marina looked back she was heavily greeted by a excited shade and was hugged by him really tight . Griffin was fast asleep as everybody was asleep at that time . " How are you alive ? " " I'll tell you next thing tomorrow as his lips interlocked with hers and something unexpected happened while they were kissing . She moaned heavily out of pleasure to have him back and inside his lips as he pulled her closer to him . Their kiss was filled with passion and they fell asleep next to Griffin .


End file.
